Time Turners or Death Curses
by khaddict
Summary: Its the final battle, Harry Potter is dead, and the students are just ready for it all to end. Struck down by the killing curse, an unlikely Hufflepufff is sent back four years to make everything right. This time Potter was going to win.
1. Chapter 1

"Get ready."

Screams were echoing outside the Hufflepuff common rooms, cries for mercy and prayers for an afterlife were bouncing off the walls. What was left of my house was put in a defensive formation—one that would make sure we went down fighting.

After Harry was brought back to us, cold and dead, by Voldemort's hand, we knew it was the end. His body had been decimated by death-eater's hands, but his face was left unscathed so we could identify his body. Hagrid held his body close to his chest, weeping over it until the dark lord saw fit to end him as well, only seconds after he announced Harry's death.

"Almost there." Our head boy said. I didn't bother to learn his name, or anyone's anymore. Sooner or later, they would all end up dead. It wasn't worth the effort.

"You ready, Keira?" a girl said from my side. I nodded solemnly, pointing my wand at the door with reckless abandon. I was ready for it. I was ready to die.

Suddenly, the hallways became quiet. I felt the familiar feeling of ice prickling my skin and the air's temperature dropping. Those idiots were sending Dementors after us. How droll.

" _Expeto Petronum_." I whispered, watching as a blue jackal formed and ran through the door, chasing away dementors from the area. The girl at my side pat my shoulder in thanks, but I felt nothing. I was numb, and had been for a while.

Prodigy they called me. Charming some said. Calculating others exclaimed. My best friend cried a dead boy. I wouldn't think of that, not now anyway. I'd at least manage to die next to where he rested before I would dare think of the past.

Suddenly, the door blew open. Some of us flinched, others stayed ready. The latter were like me; numb and ready for it all to end. The former, well, I can't remember what it felt like to care.

"Well, what do we have here?" The cackling voice of a woman reached my ears. "Are the children ready to die?"

Bellatrix Lestrange was just like everyone described her to be; tall, beautiful, and downright mad. I felt I could relate to the half gone look in her eyes. The only difference was, I was ready to die instead to kill in my hysterics.

Without warning, our head boy shot a spell at her, only serving to make her mad. Then, the battle was on. I sighed as I watched multitudes of death eaters try and enter our commons, casting spells and curses alike. Their tactics never changed. I felt a blast pierce my skin, sending me sprawling to the floor with a sharp pain. I didn't bother getting up.

A man stepped into my view, his smile yellow and rotting as he looked down at me. His eyes spoke of joy and excitement as he slowly drew his wand to point at my forehead. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Somehow, the only thing I could think of was my idiot cousin and who he and his parents had aligned themselves with. Then again, he was dead too.

" _Avada Kadav-_ " Everything went white. I opened my eyes once more, looking around in curiosity. The area was white, mist filled nothingness. I looked around, noting that my wand was still on my person. Would I really need that in the afterlife?

"Hello?" I said, the sound dead in my ears. Footsteps echoed in the space, coming towards my being. I sat up, looking for its source. I almost screamed when I realized who was waiting for me on the other side.

"Dad?" I asked quietly. For the first time in years, I heard emotion in my voice. Heart breaking, hopeful emotion.

My father, the strongest man I had ever come to know, was standing before me and smiling as if he was the proudest parent in existence. His snowy hair was combed back, his beard trimmed to perfection. His boots were clean of dirt and his plaid shirt and blue jeans seemed impeccably clean and Ironed to perfection. His blue eyes looked at me with a parent's adoration, and I almost looked away out of shame.

There was nothing about me to adore.

"My sweet baby, my brave little Keira." He whispered, coming toward me. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks, staining my shirt with their presence as they fell. My father stepped lightly towards me, kneeling down and pulling me into his warm embrace. He still smelt of the mountains where we lived, the outdoor scent filling my senses as I wept on his shoulder. "It's alright. Daddy's here now, everything is going to be okay."

I sobbed into his shoulder, tightening my hold on his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry." I choked out. "I broke our promise, I'm so sorry Dad."

"I know." He whispered, petting my wild mane of hair as he soothed me. "I know."

"I couldn't." I wailed, letting out my emotions as they finally bubbled out of their little bottle. "Everyone was gone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

My father held me until he tears stopped coming. He stroked my back and pet my hair as I calmed down, my breathing labored from exposing the emotions I'd kept inside for the longest time.

"Sweet Keira, it's time to move on." Dad said, pulling back. I clutched his hand, not knowing where he was going. "You're being given a second chance to fulfill our promise?"

A second chance? No. No! I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to see chaos or death again.

"I want to stay with you." I whispered desperately. "I don't want to see any more of that place."

"Keira, that place is life." My father said sagely, taking a seat beside be and grabbing my hand. "It's one of the most beautiful places in existence, and also the most frightening. In it you can feel love and joy at the same time that you can feel hate and melancholy. It's my fault that you saw more of the ugliness it holds, and now I want to be the reason you see the beauty it can become."

"What do you mean?" I asked, worry filling my spine. "Dad, what are you talking about? I can't go back."

"No, not to that time." My father said, brushing his hand over my cheeks to wipe away my tears. "But to another one. You can change things, you can make everything end just as it's supposed to."

"But… it's not my job." I said hopelessly, trying to reason my way into saying with him.

"It's not anyone's job." My father said to me, gripping my and. "but I know you'll be fantastic at it."

I fell silent, taking in my father's kind, loving eyes before I felt tears building up again. This was going to be our second goodbye.

"I love you." I said softly.

"And I will always love you." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead before fixing me with a stern look. "Find Professor McGonagall. Explain what you know, give evidence of what you've seen. Offer to take last year's N.E.W.T. if you have to. Agree to legilimency if that's what makes them believe."

"I will. I promise." I said, gripping his hand. "I'll apparate for them if I have to."

I saw my father frown.

"You're not old enough to do that." He said, an exasperated sigh falling past his lips. "Lord, I knew sending you off to that school unsupervised was a bad thing. You're figuring out stuff way too quickly."

"I was about to break the Trace Charm on myself before…" I shrugged, my face falling. Dad smiled and nodded, patting my head before holding me.

"You be good. Go find McGonagall, she'll point you in the right direction." He said, but I could feel his voice growing thin. "I love you, Keira."

"I love you too, Daddy." I whispered. Soon, his form was fading and my arms were empty. My father was gone.

Suddenly, the white mist started fading away, the floor taking on color as it disappeared. As soon as I could see my surroundings, I felt my stomach give out.

I was in the Hufflepuff common rooms, daylight streaming through the circular windows. The plants around me started chattering incessantly about my appearance and crying about how I must have been an evil witch to just pop up in their space. I forgot how frightened the plants could become.

Standing, I started to brush off my uniform when I noticed I wasn't wearing it. Instead, I was wearing a thin white dress that fell just below my knees, hugging my waist. My arms were wrapped in tight white sleeves and my legs free of the bruises and cuts I'd earned in the final battle.

I nearly wept because this was the dress I wore to my parent's wedding. They were finally tying the knot after raising their child for twelve years. It was maybe the happiest moment of my life.

Then they died two months later.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts that would force me into tears, I straightened my back and schooled my face into the familiar look of impassiveness. I was going to do this with all the dignity I could muster. I set towards the circular door before crouching and making my way to the nook where the entrance laid. I popped open the lid of the barrel we used to hide the rooms, crawling out with a nostalgic smile.

I stood, closing the lid with a loving thump before turning to look at the castle in awe. It was the same as it had been before things when straight to hell. Light streamed through window, the stone of the floor warm under my bare feet. The castle's healthy energy was soothing to feel after having spent three years surrounded by one that was sickly and dying. How Voldemort managed to poison the castle against us, I'll never know, but I'd be damned if I didn't warn Dumbledore about the threat.

I walked calmly through the corridors, taking the lovely sight of the castle. No students could be seen around, so I only assumed that it was summer. Maybe the battle hadn't happened yet. It must have, because the castle was immaculately formed, clean and undamaged. Wondering exactly what happened to the crumbling Hogwarts I once knew, I rounded up on Professor McGonagall's office.

Suddenly feeling a pinch of dread and anxiety, I paused before knocking lightly on her door.

"Professor?" I called. "It's me, Kiera Malfoy. I've come to ask you something."


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor?" I called. "It's me, Kiera Malfoy. I've come to ask you something."

After a few seconds, the door flew open and there, right before me, stood a living and breathing Minerva McGonagall. I could have wept in joy at seeing my favorite transfiguration professor alive and well. She looked at me with a piercing, calculating gaze but at this point I couldn't hold it back.

I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Oh my god, thank you." I said into her shoulder. "You're alive! God, you're alive!"

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this?!" The professor cried, prying me off. I gave her a look of confusion.

"Professor, are you feeling alright?" I asked. "C'mon, you know me. I aced you N.E.W.T. when I was thirteen. I was supposed to be your aide this year."

"I can assure you that I have never seen you before in my life." She sniffed, looking me over a second time. I felt my heart rate pick up, the dread building in my stomach.

She didn't recognize me. How did she not recognize me?! She had me for three years before she passed!

"Professor, I don't understand." I said, my voice shaken. "My name is Kiera Malfoy, I'm a hufflepuff. My father is Lawrence Malfoy, brother to Lucius Malfoy. My aunt is named Narcissa and my cousin is Draco who's a Slytherin. My first year at Hogwarts started in 1994, I—"

"This year is 1994." The professor said, giving me a disbelieving look. "I don't know how you got into the school, but I do think it's time you left. Your insensitivity to the dead is deplorable, so I would dispel that glamour charm if I were you."

"No, please." I cried. "I can prove it! Ask me anything about this coming year and I can tell you. I know that Hufflepuff won the quidditch cup last year. I know that Harry potter was attacked by dementors and I know that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. I know that this year Hogwarts will house the tri-wizard cup, and Cedric Diggory will be the original champion. I know that Harry will be picked because his name was entered by Barty Crouch Jr. who was posing as Professor Moody!"

McGonagall watched me as I rattled on about the oncoming year, about what I knew from living it, breathing it. I was reeling in the fact that this year was supposed to be my first year, that everyone I knew was younger, and that I was alone once again.

"So please, you have to believe me." I said, my imploring her to listen. "This year is the beginning of the end. It doesn't—he wins! I can't live through that again."

At this point I could tell my hysterics were getting the better of me. After I finished my rambling, my knees gave out from under me, letting me fall to the floor in defeat as I thought about what was to come. How could I change things when I didn't even know where to begin!? I let my gaze fall to the floor as I hugged myself, rubbing my arms.

"Please, I can't do it again." I whispered. "I can't watch them die a second time."

I felt a grip on my shoulders, bony yet strong as they lightly grasped my huddled form. Opening my eyes, I looked into the face of Minerva McGonagall as she studied me. I watched as her eyes roamed my figure, trying to find any source of insincerity as I held myself. Her eyes widened as they fell on the ring around my finger, something I'd never take of as long as I lived. It belonged to my father, holding the Malfoy family crest as it wrapped delicately around my finger, charmed to fit any Malfoy and no other.

"Come with me." She said. Scrambling to my feet, I followed her down the corridors as she led me to where she needed me. She asked me questions, all of which I answered correctly, about Hogwarts itself that I couldn't have known had I not attended. The barrel to get into the common room, moaning myrtle, the forbidden section of the library, and Fluffy the three headed dog that Hagrid refused to get rid of were all major bonus points in my court.

Soon we stood before the large gargoyle, saying the password before the gargoyle stood aside allowing a circular staircase to form before us. Following the professor all the way there, I tried ignoring the anxiety in my stomach.

"Professor, I have someone who you want to meet." McGonagall said, lightly stepping into the room.

Again, I felt joy blossom in my heart at seeing the breathing form of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Now Miss Malfoy, explain this to me again." The headmaster said. I was sitting in a chair before his desk.

"I really don't know how to explain it any other way." I sighed. "It was the final battle and the Hufflepuff commons had been compromised. We had no more defense, and we couldn't apparate away. I got taken down and then… I don't know. I'm supposed to be dead, but somehow I ended up traveling back in time."

"No, I don't think that's quite it." The old man said, pulling an older newspaper from his desk and showing it to me. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

 _Malfoy Family Suffers Great Loss at Ilvermorny_

 _Kiera Malfoy, only a mere fourteen years of age, has been lost in a tragic attack by masked, cloaked wizards. Parents Lawrence Malfoy and Cheri Jordan condemn the headmaster for his failed attempts at keeping the students safe and vow to find their daughter's murderer. Uncle Lucius Malfoy promises to bring his niece's murderes to justice, starting with the Ilvermorny Headmaster. His large wealth is assumed to be instrumental in the upcoming manhunt fort these masked assailants._

 _If anyone has any clue as to where these people can be found, contact—_

I couldn't ready any more of it, instead putting the paper down in shock. I went to Ilvermorny here? My parents were alive!?

"This is wrong." I said, brows furrowed. "My parents sent me to Hogwarts."

The old wizard gave me a long stare, his gaze almost piercing through my soul. I knew Dumbledore was a legilimens, so he was probably sorting through my jumbled thoughts to find what was right. After a few seconds, the headmaster spoke.

"I think we should contact your family of your sudden appearance, Miss Malfoy." He said. "I'm sure they'll be eager to know that you woke up in the forbidden forest, suffering memory loss for the past few weeks."

"But sir, I—" I tried to protest, but he held up his hand.

"I do expect now that you're found, you will not be attending Ilvermorny in the near future. Perhaps Hogwarts can become your new home. It would certainly give you a better chance at watching over all your extracurricular activities." The old man said, a twinkle in his eyes as he watched mine widen slightly. If Professor McGonagall was shocked at the admission, she didn't show it.

I understood the underlying message; keep watch over things, but don't let on that you're not the Keira Malfoy everyone remembers. We'll keep in touch.

"Y-yes sir, of course. I'll try and get dad to understand that I want to continue my schooling here." I said. Dumbledore nodded to me before pulling parchment and a quill from his desk, writing out a letter. Watching as he penned down my fate, I felt my shoulders relax. This was happening. This was real.

"Professor," I started quietly, "should I actively look for diversions from my own timeline in this one?"

"How so?" The old man asked, signing his name and neatly folding the letter.

"Well, I'm older in this timeline." I said, rubbing my chin. "And I didn't go to Ilvermorny. There did happen to be an attack there this year, but I don't remember reading about anyone dying."

"Well, we'll leave that for us to ponder." He said, closing the envelope of the letter and standing. "Professor McGonagall, please watch over Miss Malfoy before her family arrives."

"Of course." The transfiguration professor agreed. She nodded to me before turning for the stairs. I scrambled up to follow her quickly, determined not to fall behind. Just before I disappeared though, I turned back to the old man.

"Thank you for everything professor. I'm going to make sure it turns out right this time." I said, nodding to myself. After that, I rushed to catch up with McGonagall.

* * *

"Your family has arrived." Professor McGonagall said, showing up to where I was reading in the library. She left me in there to my own devices and I started studying the history of Hogwarts, scouring books for any indication that things about the castle were different.

As soon as the old witch said anything, I dropped the book and eagerly followed her lead down the corridors of the magnificent castle. We arrived in the great hall, where I was faced with three people I didn't believe I'd ever lay eyes on again.

"Draco!" I cried as soon as I saw my blond cousin. He was younger than when I'd last seen him, or his corpse, but that didn't register as I flung myself at him. He was forced to catch me as I almost barreled into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him fiercely. "God, you have no idea how much I missed you."

I heard him give a startled sound when we connected, but he embraced me back nevertheless. Draco always was a family boy, never really trusting anyone outside of it all that much. It really put a damper on his relationships with the other students, and my cool façade usually drove people off, so we were quite close in my timeline.

"Are you alright, Kiera?" he asked, pulling back to look at me. His grey eyes searched my person, trying to find anything marring my skin.

"I'm better. I'm going to be better." I said, a smile spread across my face as I turned to Uncle Lucius. He never did really like hugs and I didn't want to force them on him. "Hello Uncle. Thank you for coming to get me."

"I am only glad you're alive, although the circumstances seem… fishy." The older man said, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I don't really know what happened myself. I was at school, chaos was ensuing, and the next thing I know I'm out in a forest without my memories." I shrugged. "Pretty interesting phenomenon if you ask me."

"Of course." He said.

"And it's wonderful to see you again as well, Aunty Narcissa." I turned to her with a smile, wrapping my arms quickly around the thin woman. I always knew she had a heart filled with compassion when she had laid her life down for me in the war from my own time. This Aunty Narcissa seemed no different.

"Keira, as lively as ever dear." She said, hugging me back just as hard. She always did take deaths harder than most Blacks or Malfoys, so mine must have hurt her deeply.

"We'll be taking out leave, professor. My brother will retrieve her at our residence." Uncle Lucius stated coolly. I turned to McGonagall who fixed me with a smile before my Aunt grabbed my shoulder lightly and steered me towards a room with a flu. We traveled like that back to Uncle Lucius's mansion, Aunt Narcissa traveling with me like I was a child.

All four of us ended up in the parlor to wait for my father to come and retrieve me. He was apparently interrupted in a meeting for this news. I sighed knowing that he'd have to fight tooth and nail to get out of one of those, daughter come back to life or not.

"So Keira," Aunt Narcissa started once we were all relatively soot free and sitting comfortably in the ornate couches, "Do you think you'll be returning to Ilvermorny?"

There was a pause, Draco giving me a look as he waited for my answer. I recalled the conversation we had before I had gone to Hogwarts in my own timeline. I actually wanted to go to Ilvermorny and Draco had convinced me to go with him instead, saying he'd watch over me as I entered my first year. Apparently I hadn't listened in this world.

"No, I don't think I will." I said, frown apparent on my face. "I don't think I could return if I wanted to after… that."

"Well, I'm sure Dumbledore would love to have such a bright young student." Aunt Narcissa said pleasantly. "Why, acing your Transfiguration and Divination N.E.W.T.s at only thirteen must look exquisite on your record."

I was about to say something else before a pop sounded in the next room.

"Keira!?" A voice yelled and I was instantly out of my seat, barreling towards the door. Opening it, I was face to face with my father.

In a split second, I was wrapped up in his embrace, crushed to his chest as he pressed his face into my hair. He didn't say anything, just held me and rocked back and forth as he assured himself that I was real. Feeling wetness at the crown of my head, I knew that my father was crying after finding out that his daughter was safe and alive.

"My baby." He choked out, shoulders shaking with relief. "My sweet Keira. God, I'm so sorry."

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine, everyone is fine. Nothing to worry about." I soothed, although I felt the onset of my own tears coming. "Dumbledore and McGonagall took really good care of me."

"They shouldn't have had to." He mumbled, pulling back to look me in the eyes. His own were bloodshot and red-rimmed, but that wasn't what startled me the most. His always immaculately trimmed beard was slightly overgrown and his jaw was lined with stubble. His striking hair was even more disheveled and his suit was wrinkled. It looked like he no longer cared. He gave me a long look, taking in my form and searching for any injuries much like Draco had. "You're feeling alright? Nothing broken, no curses or sickness?"

"One hundred percent okay." I assured, giving him a watery smile. He shot one right back at me before turning to Uncle Lucius with a hard stare. They had never gotten along since Dad decided to leave the family business and start something new in America. Really, it was all thanks to Aunt Narcissa for ensuring that Draco and I got together over half the time. She didn't want him growing up without the touch of his family, and everyone on her side was completely bonkers so I was really the only good choice.

"Thank you for seeing Keira safely returned to me." My dad said.

"Anything for family, Lawrence." Uncle Lucius said. My father nodded at the statement.

"We must be taking our leave." Dad said. "Cheri is worried sick. Say good bye, Kiera."

I nodded, stepping forward to hug Draco and Aunt Narcissa, giving my uncle the polite kiss on the cheek before my father grabbed my hand in his, apparating us back home where we belonged.


End file.
